Laura Marano
Laura Marie Marano is an american actress, singer and songwriter. She has appeared in many TV shows since she was 5 years old. She currently stars as Ally Dawson on the Disney Channel Original Series "Austin & Ally" Trivia *Laura said that she hasn't played volleyball in 3 years until filming the "Heard It On The Radio" music video. *Laura's mom once described her as a sponge who wants to absorb "water" which means she loves to learn. *Laura is a Sagittarius. *She is currently 17 years old. *She has a sister named Vanessa Marano who stars as Bay in the ABC Family Original Series, Switched at Birth. *One of her favorite movies is Moulin Rouge. *Laura says her dad loves her very much and she loves him the same back but maybe even more. *Ross says that Laura enjoys stupid jokes like, "What did the banana give the monkey? A banana." *She is a part of Raura . *She had a pretty weird imagination when she was a kid: **She had seven baby dolls, they were all her "children". **She could talk to animals. **Her "husband" just died and she was looking for another love interest. *When she was little, she was really into Broadway shows. *Laura loves animals. *When she turned 11 she got really into classic Rock 'n' roll. *Her most common nickname (Mainly used by fans) is "Laurific". *She would love to sing a song with Jason Mraz, according to an interview with Disney Channel UK. *She really likes the bands, Queen, Journey, and Guns N' Roses. *She has/had a dog named Velvet. It is unknown if she still has her dog. *She started acting at the age of 5. *Her favorite color is red. *She has a crush on Harry Potter, not Daniel Radcliffe (although she loves Daniel Radcliffe) but she has a crush on the actual Harry Potter, himself. *She loves playing soccer and watching it. *She likes to tap-dance. She has been tap-dancing since kindergarten. * When she's bored she looks up videos of puppies, because she thinks they're really cute. *She loves eating "Go-Gurt". Ross Lynch had even once stated that "it's all she eats." *She has a really cool and stylish flip cell-phone which she adores and wouldn't even think of getting rid of. *When she's not working she likes to wear her hair down or in a ponytail. *She said she is not that good of a soccer player, but still loves the sport. *She used to wear glasses, but now she normally wears contacts. *Laura is a very intelligent girl. She starred in the FOX game show "Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader?" for most of her last year of elementary school. *She was majorly involved with FOX Network when she was young. *When an interviewer asked her why Austin & Ally is a must-watch she replied, "Why does somebody have to watch 'Austin and Ally'? Well my answer would definitely be 'Why Not?' I mean, the show's really amazing and for the first time in my eleven years of acting, I've actually had fun while recording." *She has been writing songs since she was four years old. *She is the second youngest of all the main cast. *She and Ross Lynch are now Ambassadors for Friends for Change. *When talking about her role on Austin & Ally she said, "Ally and I could have practically been the same person. She's a song-writer just like me and is a goody two-shoes just like me. But since I'm an actress, it may be a little hard for me to have stage-fright like Ally". *She loves watching horror movies. *She is an Straight-A student. In fact she once stated, "People say I'm a nerd. Well, I am and I'm proud of it. I care a lot about my grades. It's sort of an obsession." *She once said she is the biggest fan of Natalie Portman. *She loves Greek mythology. *She just finished William Shakespeare's "King Lear". *Laura said she is a very picky eater. *Her shoe size is size 7. *According to an interview with Disney Channel Australia, she wants to visit Australia because of the Great Barrier Reef. *She once stated she's not a horrible dancer like Ally but still needs help in the area. *She admits that she is a fan of the ship Auslly. *She loves an adrenaline rush but she said she's not ready to do stuff like jump off a cliff. *She went to London for Fashion Week on September 22. *While she was in London, she almost got hit by a bus. *She tweets back to most of her fans, no matter what their question or name. *She loves dancing. *She loves Christmas. *She likes saying inter-web instead of internet. *She loves pizza and pasta. *Her favorite ice cream flavors are vanilla and chocolate. *She had been playing piano since she was 11 years old. *She is afraid to use her British accent; she claims it is not very good. *She told Tiger Beat that she loves hanging out with Ross Lynch. *She recorded a song for the Disney Fairies soundtrack. The song is called Shine. *She once stated that she can't snap correctly, so she would rather clap. *Laura can drive now because she just got her driver's license. *She is the second youngest main actor on the show (Ross Lynch is younger than her). *Ross says that she is always telling people how awesome or sweet they are. *She always spends as much time with family and friends, since those are the things that are so important to her. *She really loves to read in real life. *When at the N.B.T concert Laura shared that she fell off the stage when she was trying to get off. *She is Half-Italian. *It can be assumed that she's good at memorizing lines seeing as a co-star on The Sarah Silverman Project noted that she had known everyone else's lines better than they did. *She recently helped throw her co-star and friend Ross Lynch a surprise birthday party. *She cannot skate. *She actually has an Instagram account, but she hardly ever uses it. *One word each main cast member would describe her as is beautiful (Calum), sweet-heart (Raini) and dorky/adorkable (Ross). *She owns a laptop made by Apple. *According to the rest of the cast, Laura says "literally" a lot. *One of her must have snacks while on set is chocolate and go-gurt. *She loves to watch Phineas and Ferb. *Laura had her first kiss with her co-star Ross Lynch. *Laura started tap dancing in Kindergarten and instantly loved it. *She thinks her fans are awesome! *She wrote the "breeze, breeze, breeze, breeze" part from Girlfriends & Girl Friends. *She really likes classic rock and roll music. *She is the volunteer for "Show Some Heart" campaign. *One of her favorite singers are P!nk. *She loves to write. *In the live chat Laura said that her and Mia Talerico (from Good Luck Charlie) have the same exact lunch. *According to the live chat, Laura doesn't have a favorite subject (at school); she loves all of them. *Laura revealed in the live chat that she is learning Spanish. *Laura had a covershoot for the Nationalist Magazine. *She revealed that she and her mom had initially thought that Disney had known all about her life and turned that into Ally Dawson. *When she was little, she'd write 20 minute songs about candy. *She is verified on Twitter. *Laura revealed that she wrote a song for the second season of Austin & Ally. http://vt.tumblr.com/tumblr_mjp03jzUTk1s6l6at.mp4#_=_ *She prefers blush over bronzer. *She prefers lip gloss over lipstick. *She prefers a short sleeve t-shirt over a long sleeve t-shirt. *She prefers dresses over skirts. *She prefers hats over scarfs. *She prefers necklaces over bracelets. *She prefers flats over high heels. *She prefers hoodies over jackets. *She prefers flip flops over sandals. *She prefers buns over ponytails. *She prefers dogs over cats, but she likes both animals. *She prefers shine over rain. *She slightly prefers the sun over snow. *She still owns a flip phone. *Snow White is her favorite Disney princess. *She wears contacts. *She is a Harry Potter fan. *She loves baking. *She plays soccer. *She says that she is a nerd. *She has been tap-dancing since she was in kindergarten. *She has a 'Who I Am' video, and according to it, her dad makes the best Italian food. *She's very thankful to have her dad. *Laura's favorite song from the LOUD EP by R5 is Here Comes Forever. *She does improv. *She describes Ally's wardrobe as bright colors *She thinks that Ally expresses her confidence through her clothing style, as seen in Season 2 *She took part in an iconic pop photo shoot. She dressed up in costumes inspired by Elvis, Elton John, Micheal Jackson, Mick Jagger, Lady Gaga, and Jessie J. *Her five favorite fruits are apples, bananas, grapes, strawberries, and cantaloupe. *Laura always calls Ross a sweetheart. *To be able to stay awake, she eats two bananas (considers two bananas the equivalent of five coffees). *She has been to the ClevverTV Studio 1 time. *She considers Dana Ward and Joslyn Davis (both from ClevverTV) close enough for them to be her Maids of Honor. *She called Team Austin "16 year-old professionals". *At her school, she is the only professional actress. *She revealed that she works 10 1/2 hours a day. *She would like to have a sequel crossover with Jessie. *Thinks that Season 2 episodes are better than Season 1 episodes. *Thinks that Season 3 episodes will be better than episodes from both preceding seasons. *Her favorite episode is the Season 2 finale. *In her "Who I Am" video, she never mentioned her having a sister. *She's part Italian. *In an interview, she revealed that multiple songs get stuck in her head, such as "Somebody to Love" by Queen, or "''8 Days a Week" ''by the Beatles. *She wrote the song I'm Finally Me. *George Clooney is her celebrity crush (''as she says ALOT in her interviews) '' *She used to wear glasses and sometimes ''still does. '' *One person she would like to meet is J. K. Rowling. *She text as if she is playing the piano, not with her thumbs. *When Laura reached 400K followers on her Twitter account, she decided to do a live stream along with Raini Rodriguez. *She prefers Summer over Spring. * She prefers the beach over the pool. *She prefers One Direction over Big Time Rush. *She prefers dresses over jeans, although sometimes it depends on the occasion. *She prefers ice cream over popsicles. *She prefers hot dogs over hamburgers. *She prefers Peeta over Gale. *She prefers texting more than calling. *She would rather ride a roller coaster than the Ferris Wheel. *She prefers hugging more than kissing. *Some of her words to live by are “Follow your dreams”. *Her favorite thing about Austin & Ally is the people who work there. *She's a UNICEF ambassador. Songs *Words *Unaware *Mile in Silence *What's Comin' Over Me *Help Me Forget You *Just Let Me Go *Leave The World Behind *I'm Finally Me (From Austin & Ally) *You Can Come To Me (Featuring Ross Lynch From Austin and Ally) *You Don't See Me (From Austin & Ally) *Don't Look Down (From Austin & Ally) *Shine (Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust album)